A Lone Wolfs Path To Light
by BigChillFreak
Summary: I always loved digimon but my dad hates it he always told me never to play it. I still play though, but then the dreams started about a wolf digimon i ended up drawing him and one day a weird blue card appeared and when i swiped it i was about to learn more about friendship than i ever thought
1. Chapter 1

Default Chapter

Hi my names Ally Yamaki, I know what your thinking my dad hates digimon so i must to but thats a lie i don't hate digimon i love them. Its my favrote game but i keep it a secret from my dad he hates it says its to dangerous i don't get it how can a harmless card game be trouble. I don't have many friends so i'm mostly a loner their afraid of my dad mostly, my only past time is digimon and drawing. I sometimes pass through the park on my way home and i see these boys their a light brown haired boy, a dark brown haired one and a dark green haired one they play digimon the card game. I would love to just ask for a game but they would probably just ignore me, i even see this blue haired boy with a stuffed terriermon. Sometimes i get a feeling its real but that's impossable, i have to admit he is cute though. I never knew my life was going to change with a digimon i had a dream about, he was a wolf type digimon i remebered that much i could even draw him but i had never seen his card before. I didn't even know his name so i gave him one and when i did my life changed forever

**(this is one of a few new storys that will feature OC characters i will write the real chapters later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you?**

**Some parts will not follow the actual episodes it's a bit of an AU universe also yori belongs to CatLoverx33 I repeat yori is her OC I only own ally and any made up digimon in this fic okay.**

It was a nice day as usual, the sunlight shined through the window into the room of a girl. You would have thought her to be asleep but she wasn't.

A pale, light blond haired girl was sitting on a chair a sketchbook on her desk, her hair was in two spiky ponytails tails that went to her shoulders and were held up by black ribbons, the girl was wearing a black ribbon with a silver bell on it around her neck, a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pale blue jean skirt.

Her eyes were such a pale blue you would think she was blind but she wasn't, her eyes were focused on her drawing.

Her hand moving at a rhythmic pace as she seemed to be humming, then a ringing interrupted her as she let out a gasp.

"What! Oh, time for school I woke up early again" mused the girl.

She had been waking up earlier than normal for the past few weeks, she had been having dream lately, one she couldn't explain, and it always involved the same creature.

She had several drawings in her sketchbook from her dream as she picked up her backpack. As usual her home was empty, not a surprise her dad was always working she was surprised when she did see him.

And her mom, she died when she was only a kid, she opened the door as she went on her way to school, alone, like always.

She arrived on time as usual there were a lot of kids outside but she didn't care they never spoke to her anyway. She could already hear their whispers.

"Hey look it's the mouse" said a boy.

"Quite she might tell" said a different boy sarcastically.

"She probably thinks she's too good for us" said a girl.

"You know they say her mom left her" said another.

The girl was used to this it was always like this, kids would say rumors about her she learned to deal with it.

Be alone trust no one and have no friends that was her motto.

Except she did talk to one person.

The girl sat in her desk waiting for the bell when a voice asked her a question.

"Why are you so sad?" she looked up to a yellow hand puppet and a very familiar brunette.

"Hi Ally, another day of school why can't the weekend be longer" giggled the brunette.

"Hi, Jeri" the girl ally said in almost a whispered.

"Hey! You said hi to me" said Jeri.

"Umm, y-yeah, I just wanted to say h-hi to you today" said ally shyly, Jeri was the only one who ever tried to be her friend.

"Still shy? Don't worry I used to be like that too" said Jeri trying to help.

Ally just opened her bag taking out her books; she took her sketchbook and decided to finish the drawing. As she flipped through the pages she heard Jeri give a gasp.

"Wow, ally they look really good! If you spoke more maybe they would let you join the art club" said Jeri, she really wished her friend was more open.

"Umm, I-I don't T-think s-so" she stuttered a habit she had when she got nervous or was around people.

Before anything could be spoken between the two the bell rung signal that classes were going to begin. In a few minutes the students were in their classes and the teacher was calling role, ally was just concentrating on her art work when someone whispered to her.

"Ally the teachers calling you" said one of the students.

"Ally Yamaki" said the teacher again.

"r-right h-here" I stuttered as a snicker was heard.

"She should go back to kindergarten she can't even talk right" said a boy.

Yeah, that's me Ally Yamaki, stupid Ally Yamaki. Just because of the way I act people judge me, they mostly think I'm a stuck up snob just because my dad.

I'm also not shy at least when I'm by myself or in my mind.

It's not like I see him much anyway, it's not my fault no one besides Jeri gives me a chance.

But mama wouldn't want that, so I keep quiet and keep my troubles in mama said not to take revenge because it only leads to a never ending cycle.

I wish mama was here now maybe then I wouldn't be such a mouse.

Class had started with math much to the annoyance of many of the kids in the class as groans were heard. I tried to pay attention but I soon found myself in my sketchbook again.

The teacher continued the lesson as some of my classmates fell asleep or were ignoring the teacher. I glanced at Jeri who was taking notes; I guess I could ask her for notes later.

If I could, I'm glad I looked up because the teacher was calling up students who weren't paying attention up front to answer the equations.

Class was interrupted when the school announced that we were to gather outside, something about a monster lizard in the school. I saw a kid in my class face palm and mutter something about a guil-something.

Well after that scare or to me waste of time school was supposed to be back on but we got to leave early. Something about the monster eating all the cafeteria food, not that I minded the school food could be kinda gross.

That, whatever it was must have a stomach of steel or a black hole for one.

And as usual I walked back home alone, not for long though as I smashed into somebody.

I rubbed my head from the impact"oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to smash into you I was running and didn't see you" said a girl franticly.

"Its fine" I said glad I didn't stutter.

The girl extended a hand towards me as I took it getting up.

I looked at the girl she was around my age with pale skin and midnight blue hair, it waved a bit and was in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes were interesting they were light lavender with a blue tint near the pupil. Her outfit was a navy blue shirt and black skirt and a lavender backpack.

This girl was very beautiful as she asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I-it didn't hurt" I stuttered, I expected her to make fun of me but to my surprise she didn't instead she said.

"That's a relief, I was in rush" she said, her voice sounded excited but a bit shy to.

"I-it's okay, I've n-never seen you before, a-are you new" at least my stuttering wasn't being as bad as it usually was.

"Oh, I just moved here a week ago my names yori, Yori Ayumi" she said with a smile.

I kept my usual face of indifference "I'm Ally Yamaki" I said hoping she hadn't heard any of the rumors yet.

"Well it's nice to meet you, wait! What was I suppose to do?" she pondered.

"Oh, no! I was supposed to pick up groceries for my mom" she said looking frantic again.

"Is that why you were running?" I asked I didn't even stutter, strange.

"Yeah, I got lost and I'm kinda shy around people so I didn't ask for help" she admitted.

"I can show you its still early school was let out early" I said.

"Oh, really thank you and I don't start school till tomorrow so we can see each other again!" she said quite happy.

I couldn't help but laugh inside my mind; she was very excitable and sweet, like Jeri minus the hyper part.

"It's this way" I said.

"Thanks for the help" she said as I led her.

"It's okay I don't really have anything to do" I said, I was surprised my stuttering had completely stopped.

"And here we are" I said.

"Thanks for the help" she said.

"Its fine I guess I better go home" I said, maybe dad was home today.

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow" yori said.

I nodded" bye" I said walking off not hearing what was said next.

"What a nice girl I hope we see her again" said a voice from yori's backpack.

"Yeah, me too" said yori as people looked at her.

"Sorry" she said embarrass.

I walked past the park it was a nice day out, but being outdoors wasn't my thing, though today had been a very strange and good day.

'I finally talked to someone without stuttering' I thought.

That was a big accomplishment to me, that's when I heard something.

I looked in the park I thought I saw something move.

I moved closer to a tree but whatever was their was long gone. All that was there was scorch marks, probably some kids with matches.

I went back on my way home as I opened the door.

No one was there that wasn't anything new, I went up to my room putting my bag near my desk.

"And the time wow, it's only three" I said looking at my clock.

I reached into the drawer beside my desk as I pulled out a box.

This was one of the good things about dad not being home, he hated this game and I never really knew why he just would say it's dangerous.

I opened my box showing an array of digimon cards and my card scanner.

Digimon was this really popular show and the game was ever more popular. But my dad had something against it so I kept this a secret from him.

I looked through them; it had been awhile since I took them out. I was thinking that maybe that creature I kept seeing in my dream was a digimon.

'I probably saw it in a card' I thought, it really was my only explanation.

I sighed, it wasn't one of my cards but then again it could be one I didn't own.

This meant I couldn't look for it since I didn't know its name.

"First the weird dreams then that girl what's next" I said to myself, my day had been weird so far it couldn't get any weirder.

And I was going to be proved wrong as a blue glow caught my attention; it was coming from my cards as one was glowing blue.

"When did I get this one" I said picking it up.

It was glowing in a silvery white aura as the card was blank it was just blue. I decided to scan it to see how many points it had but when I did it caused the scanner to spark.

"Don't tell me I broke it" I said as the thing sparked more before it started to glow and change shape.

If it wasn't for the fact my hand was burning a bit from the sparks I would have thought I was dreaming.

It glowed as the shape changed to where it could fit in the palm of my hand, the light faded as I looked at it.

'No way' I thought, it was a digivice like in the show only it was shaped differently.

It was sleeker more of an oval shape. The body was a pale blue along with the strap, the buttons and rim was silver.

It looked very familiar, I picked it up as something appeared on the screen, and it was a kanji that glowed a silvery blue.

I think it meant light or something in that category. After the symbol disappeared the blue card I was holding turned into a new card.

I almost dropped it, it looked exactly like the one in my dreams, and the name was fuzzed out though still leaving me confused.

I just noticed how dark my room had gotten, outside my window the weather had gone from sunny to cloudy with mist outside.

This was starting to seem really familiar, I examined what I think was a digivice as I noticed it still had the part to scan cards on it.

"I wonder" I mumbled as I slowly scanned the card, I jumped as the sound of thunder was heard outside.

The screen started to light up again the same symbol appearing, the light became so intense I dropped it on my bed.

What looked like a cocoon of silver and blue appeared as the form of something was being revealed.

It gave a final pulse of light before it disappear, lighting lit up my room as rain poured outside.

But that wasn't what shocked me; it was the thing that was on my bed.

It was a digimon the one from the card, the one from my dreams.

It looked like some sort of wolf; the fur was the same blue as my digivice with its muzzle and its underbelly being white. It was wearing grey gloves with its claws ripping some parts. It had a scarf around its neck and grey pants with its tail wrapped around itself as it slept.

It started to open its eyes showing amber gold eyes, I was stilled to stun to move.

It sat up showing it wore a belt with the same symbol for light and all I could muster to say was.

"Who are you?"

**Yeah I know cliché I hope this was good, also this won't follow the episodes exactly their will be a lot of differences but the D-reaper is still the main villain but there's going to be season four references. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and the New Student **

"Who are you?" I asked, it was all I could manage.

The wolf seemed to be trying to get a focuses on his surroundings before looking at me. It felt strange to have those amber gold eyes staring at me, but not as strange as what happened next.

"Mariko? Is it you?" he asked, his voice was low and had a growl to it.

If it wasn't against my nature I would have yelled and demanded how he knew that name, but instead.

"No, my name's ally" I said.

His ears drooped a bit as I answered his question, "sorry, but you looked like an old friend of mine" he said.

Wait! What! He met her! But how come she never mentioned him? Wait a second how did she? digimon aren't real! I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked, I was stilled in shock mode.

"My names strabimon warrior of light or at least training to be a warrior" he answered.

Well that explained the reason he had the marking for light but I had no idea what a warrior of light was.

"Strabimon, well nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.

Maybe after I stop freaking out I can ask some questions like how he got here and why he was in my dreams.

He was mindful of his claws as he took my hand," nice to meet you ally" saying my name.

Again it was quiet only the rain outside could be heard, along with thunder. I was trying to organize my thoughts this was to weird, digimon was just a show they couldn't be real.

But the real thing was standing right in front of-where'd he go?

I guess I was thinking for too long as strabimon wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Strabimon?" I asked.

"You look a lot like Mariko, are you related?" he asked as I saw him on my left he was almost as tall as I was.

"Kinda, but how did you get here?" I asked, I didn't want to talk about her at the moment I was to confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine, one minute I'm taking a nap in the woods next thing I know I'm here" he said.

"Did you ever have any strange dreams at least a few weeks before this" I asked.

"Now that you mention it I did, I don't remember much though" he said scratching his head.

I sighed, you know a normal kid would be happy to meet a digimon and get a digivice, that meant they were partners but for me it just meant trouble.

"This is too weird" I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

"I wonder what's wrong now?" said strabimon.

I wonder what he meant by that? then I remembered something my dad! If he even saw strabimon, I didn't want to even imagine what would happen.

"All rain and no fun, who likes rain anyway" said strabimon who was looking out the window.

"You don't like the rain?" I asked, random subject but at least nothing bad like in the show is happening.

I really don't need to explain a kuwagamon in my room, I thought thinking of the first episode of season one.

"Nah, wet furs the worst my brother hates it too, but rainmon's all for it" he said.

"You have friends back were you come from?" I asked, I just noticed I haven't stuttered once since I saw him.

That's not natural maybe it's because he's a digimon and not a person.

"Yeah, were more like family though, theirs ten of us all together but me and my brother are related by blood since were two sides of the same coin" he explained.

Two sides of the same coin? What did that mean?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing you have any food around here I haven't eaten since home" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but can you-"I was saying.

"Stay here? Got it" he said, it was like he knew what was going on.

The house had gotten dark in the short time I was in my room; I saw a clock only to see it was almost five.

But I wasn't up there that long it couldn't be that late, but then again a person just doesn't meet a digimon, get a digivice and find out said digimon may have known someone else before them.

For once I was happy dad wasn't around but that would make hiding strabimon a lot easier, just as long as he didn't attract attention to himself, then again his size would be a problem.

Relying on my knowledge of digimon, okay the show I grabbed a few random items of food. Like some fruit and some sweets I had, if he ate meat I was in trouble since I didn't have any at the moment.

I went back to my room to find him sniff around the place, he was currently poking a stuffed bear I had on my shelf.

"Hey strabimon" I said as I surprised him.

"It was the bear!" he randomly said.

Probably thought he was in trouble" I brought some food, I don't know what you like to eat though" I said placing the items on my desk.

"Anything will do just as long as it's not fish" he said taking one of the apples and eating it.

"Why? You don't like fish?" I asked taking a pear I brought for myself.

All this happening and only now I remember to eat.

"Apparently it's offensive to eat fish when one of your friends happens to look like one" he answered.

Well I could understand that at least" what's this?" asked strabimon poking one of the candy bars I brought.

"Its candy" I said as he still poked it, what's with him and poking?

"Can you eat it?" he asked, don't they have candy in the digital world?

"Yeah just don't" I stopped short as he placed it in his mouth wrapper and all.

He seemed kind of disgusted" eat it with the wrapper" I said, I wanted to laugh but it's not my style.

"Blech, humans have strange taste in food" he said using his claws to get rid of anything in his mouth.

"You were supposed to take the wrapper off first" I said showing him.

"If its food then why is it wrapped? wouldn't it be easier to just have them opened" he said.

Well he did have a point their "humans are still as weird as the first time I met them" he said instead eating another apple.

"How many do you know?" I asked, and how did he know her?

"Only one, mariko we weren't friends long though" he said.

"Why? Did you guys have a fight?" I asked him.

"No, I got pulled out of my world and into this one by accident, Mariko helped me" he said.

"Good thing to since it turns out I wasn't the only one pulled into the human world, things got sort a chaotic with all the lost digimon who appeared in the human world" he continued.

"so mariko helped me stopped some of them so we could try to find a way home, eventually the same force that brought me and all those others to this world took us back" he finished.

"And what about Mariko?" I asked.

"I don't know, time in my world passes faster than yours who knows how long it's been" he said.

So the digital world they lived in was like season one of digimon and the same things like digimon randomly appearing in the human world to.

"This device you know I've seen it before" said strabimon pulling me from my thoughts.

He was holding the digivice he had appeared from as I took it "what do you mean? Is this yours?" I asked.

"No, I think I saw someone in the digital world once with it, only it was a darker blue and he had a monodramon" said strabimon.

"There are more people with these?" I asked well in the show there were other digidestine.

"Yeah, he was fighting a digimon, but I don't know who he is other than he's a human" strabimon said.

"I guess this means were partners then" I said I hoped strabimon wouldn't mind.

"Partners?" he asked.

"Well, think about it as friends who help each other" I said.

"Like back home, we all help each other even if we do disagree" he said.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

I was interested in knowing more about the first time he was here and how he knew her.

"Sure, it'll be like before just without digimon running ramped all over the place" he said remembering his first experience in the human world.

Yeah, he didn't have too much fun especially with the mammothmon.

Unknown to them something else had appeared in the human world.

A large dog like digimon was sniffing around the park; its golden eyes seemed to be searching for something. The only features that could be seen were its golden eyes and golden fur collar.

It let out a growl of annoyance it was here he knew it was but where?

Meanwhile a small white digimon with a red triangle on its head, green eyes and purple markings was hiding from it.

But it didn't seem worried it was like hide and seek, considering the dog was growling for him to show himself.

His growling was interrupted by fire as he was attacked, in a few short moments he was absorbed by the newcomer.

"Good job, another one bites the dust, get it dust" giggled a voice.

The one who had attacked the dog laughed as well before both decided to vanish into the cover of night.

"Aww, but I wanted to play" said the little digimon with its ears drooping.

"Oh well, maybe they want to play" said the digimon excited and decided to follow the two.

Though the rain did make it hard and the wind pushed him off course. He ended up in a tree and decided it might be better to stay there.

Strabimon was pacing back and forth on all fours, more with thinking than not being able to sleep.

He had talked with ally for awhile she was an interesting human, she was nice but at the same time her exterior was cold.

What bothered him was her looks, she looked so much like Mariko but at the same time she was the complete opposite of his old friend.

The ribbons she owned he remembered those he gave them to Mariko as a gift, which only made him more confused.

Did Mariko give them to her? If she did then why?

All this thinking was making his head hurt, where's flectmon when you needed him.

He looked at the girl who was asleep; she said she had school whatever that was tomorrow and that he should stay in her room.

He wondered why she resembled his friend so much but he would find out.

Just as long as he didn't get caught, ally had told him what could happen if other humans spotted him.

Not that he needed a reminder, the first time these humans had tried to kill them thinking they were monster's which they were.

But that didn't mean they were there to cause trouble, they were just lost in the wrong world.

He sighed, no point thinking about his questions now; they weren't going to be answered anytime soon.

He decided to at least try to get some rest, he laid himself on the ground near the window, the floor wasn't as comfortable as grass but at least he had a window view.

He just wonder how he was going to figure out how to get home this time, he bet the other's were worried especially his brother.

He fell asleep unaware that another set of eyes closed with similar thoughts.

He had to admit he had a lot of strange awakenings before, like having your best friend pounce you awake or waking up in a snowstorm or on a raft in the middle of the ocean but he had never woken up to a loud earsplitting ring.

He awoke with his ears ringing, literally ringing as he awoke covering his ears.

"That things louder than a mad kokatorimon" he said.

He noticed ally wasn't in the room as her door opened and it was her, she had change out of the cloths she had yesterday.

She seemed to realize her alarm was hurting his ears and turned it off" sorry strabimon, that my alarm clock it's suppose to wake me up not that I needed it, I forgot wolves have sensitive ears" she said.

She had changed into a pale green shirt and dark blue jeans, her hair was in the same style as it was before and she was wearing her ribbons again.

"Strabimon, I need you to do me a favor and stay here when I'm at school" she said.

"In the house?" he asked.

"No in my room, I can't let my dad know you're here so promise me okay, I'll be back in a few hours" she said.

"Okay, you have any food?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's some on my drawer I brought some fruit so you wouldn't have to get out" ally said.

He wondered why she seemed so nervous but he would do what she said, after all his last experience in this world wasn't a pleasant one.

Besides meeting Mariko it was pretty chaotic.

"Just make sure you stay here, I have to leave" said ally grabbing her bag and leaving.

Strabimon stared at were she had been, she was in a hurry he wondered what exactly school was.

He could follow her just to see for himself, but ally told him not to leave.

Then again he would probably die of boredom if he stayed, making up his mind he decided using the window would be easier after all how different could it be from climbing down a tree.

Ally was walking to school as usual only now she had a lot on her mind maybe a little too much.

She first was wondering what she was going to do with strabimon, she couldn't hide him in her room forever if he had been smaller like veemon sure she could.

But with him being almost her height it would cause trouble on were to hide him if her dad came home.

Like déjà vu she once again hit someone "sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! And, hey ally! Remember me!" said a very familiar voice.

She rubbed her forehead happy she hadn't fallen this time and looked up to see yori.

She was now wearing a lavender shirt and a white skirt. Her hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore showing it went a little to her back. She was wearing the same backpack from yesterday too.

"Yori what are you doing here?" ally asked.

"Remember I'm starting school today silly" she said happily.

She winced a bit at her happy tone; ally wasn't used to someone being so friendly beside Jeri.

"Y-yeah, I-I remember" she said stuttering, so much for not stuttering.

"How could you forget, oh yeah, we just met yesterday, Come on I want to get to school early that way we can talk for awhile!" she came on shy at first but became excited by the end.

She grabbed her hand and stated to pull her along, surprising ally.

"You d-don't have to p-pull me" ally said as yori released her grip.

"Sorry, force of habit" she said.

Ally shook her head as they walked to school together, she let her do the talking and had to admit it was nice having someone to talk to.

Maybe the reason she was so conformable with her was because she reminded her of Jeri, a very excitable version of her.

But while they talked ally couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed.

She was probably imagining things, the school was now visible and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Yori hadn't heard the rumors yet and when she did she'd probably leave her behind like everyone else (minus Jeri)

"Hey y-yori I-I'm going to h-head to class, y-you should g-go find yours "ally said she was really nervous as others started to notice them.

"But I wanted you to come with me" she said.

"I-I have t-to go" she said leaving yori behind.

Yori was about to go after her but was stopped by some girls.

"Hey, we've never seen you around are you new?" asked a browned haired girl.

"Yeah, I just started today" she said answering the question.

"Well that explains why you were talking to Yamaki" spat a black haired girl.

"What about her?" asked yori, she was confused they talked about ally like if she was the enemy?

"Looks like you haven't heard we'll tell ya how horrible of a person she is" said a redhead.

Yori was soon pulled into a conversation about ally as the three girls told her all the horrible things she did and about how stuck up she was.

Ally was watching from the door and went back inside, their went her chance for a friend.

It didn't matter she had to remember be alone no friends, they'll only leave you behind for the crowed.

She repeated her actions of yesterday sitting in her desk, Jeri came and tried to talk to her again but ally didn't responded.

Jeri was used to this she would always try to talk to her but she would stop when the bell rang starting class.

This time the teacher made an announcement that they had a new student in the class, her stomach was in knots as she saw it was yori.

What were the odds of that? She thought.

"Hi my name's Yori Ayumi it's nice to meet you all" she said in her same nice tone.

A few whispers were heard as some of the girls admired her unusual eye color, while some of the boys said she was pretty.

"You can take a seat anywhere theirs an empty one" said the teacher as yori looked at the few empty desk.

There was one beside ally as people didn't like being near her, Jeri was a few seats in front.

To ally's surprise and to the other students in the class she sat in the desk beside her.

She looked at the girl but not with that same look of hate like the others but with the same kind face she seemed to always where.

"Can we talk after school" she whispered to her.

Ally nodded she already had a pretty good idea about what yori wanted to talk about.

Class began were they had left off yesterday, before they were evacuated out of the school.

Now that she thought about it maybe it had been a digimon, she remembered someone mentioning a dinosaur.

If only she knew the previous days chaos was about to be repeated all because a little wolf was too curious for his own good.

It would turn out to be a good thing and a bad one all in one, she was about to discover a lot of reasons for why her dad hated digimon.

And find out she wasn't the only one who had a partner.

**And there's two don't worry she'll meet the others eventually after all AU universe also I bet you noticed strabimons a bit on the weird side. I decided I wanted strabimon to be funny who says he had to be a buzz kill and jerk like kouji we already have rika and renamon for that. Not that I hate kouji I just wanted a funny strabimon, hope you review till next time!**


End file.
